The Aftermath
by KimOfDrac
Summary: George can't wait any longer. His brother has been dead for a month, and he needs him. He will do anything to bring him back, but the consequences were not what he had planned.
1. Chapter 1

"_And as I come to rest, do not wake me up,_

_for I will not be the same"_

It was quiet at the Burrow. The remaining members of the family sat in silence at the dinner table, not quite knowing what to say. Fred's chair stood empty, George had refused to let their mother move it.

A month had almost passed since the battle of Hogwarts and things were slowly returning to normal, at least as normal as things could become after losing a son, a brother, a friend... George did not eat. Mrs Weasley had managed to get him to drink sometimes, giving him soup in a cup, but he wouldn't eat with the others. Most of the days he spent up in what was now only his room, with two beds. Two of everything, but he was the only one there.

Mr Weasley had been comforting his wife as she cried every evening, worried and feeling helpless about what to do with George. If he had chosen to stay at the appartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she would have broken down completely with worry and angst. He had changed so much. He never told a joke anymore, never smiled. They had come to understand that was Fred's thing and George always followed. The leader was gone and George was left alone, empty and no longer caring. Not even when Ginny came to talk to him did he care. Not when she cried or begged or needed him. He ignored her, and his heart burned as he did so, but he had no strength to hold her and make things better.

"He was my brother too" Ginny whispered. She had been sitting by the door in what used to be the twins' room, facing his back as he stared out the window. George swallowed. It hurt to swallow, his throat was dry and sore. The clouds on the sky were heavy and dark blue, hiding thunder and lightening before they would all pierce the dirty cotton and shoot down the sky.

"I can't help you, Ginny" he said weakly. He was tired, but not sleepy. His eyes hurt, his joints and muscles were aching, he had burns and bruises slowly healing on his skin, and everything reminded him of that day.

Ginny let out a sniffle. He knew she was crying, and that she was trying to hide it from him. Showing him she was being torn appart and he would do nothing made her hurt more. Softly, he asked her to leave. He needed to be alone, to think, to understand. Fred was gone. He is never coming back, ever again.

That night the thunder and lightening exploded across the sky. The first rain of the early summer fell, and last year Fred and George had been up all night celebrating, counting their gold, discussing new products. That would never happen again.

George looked at the mess of blueprints and parchments, toffee papers, and the blobs and stains of chemicals and potions across the floor. It was all Fred's, and that made him leave it there. Looking at it was suffocating him, and George ledt the room in a hurry, running down the stairs and out through the door. The rain soaked him within minutes as he ran.

The crypt was not far away, it was a family tomb of the Weasleys for generations. Old and moldy. George stopped infront of it. The stone was green in places, and there were a few cracks here and there. George had begged his family not to bury Fred there. As they were younger, the twins had always feared that place as their auntie Muriel had explained it to be a house of the dead and right after explained how a dead person decomposes. George remembered that still, and that scared him aswell.

Deabting to himself weither he should go in or not brought him to tears. It was his brother, his twin, he had no fear of Fred. What scared him was to enter the house of the dead and know Fred was there, rotting away like the others. It hurt him more that it frightened him.

After a few minutes, thunder lighting up the sky, he grabbed the rusty handles and opened the large doors. It squeeked as he did so, and he could see nothing in there as it was open. Swallowing hard, he grabbed his wand and whispered 'lumos', before he slowly went down the dark stairs.

The walls had large shelves with coffins, naming his dead ansesters. It was bigger than it looked on the outside.

It smelled of mold and wood, filthy water. Many shelves were still empty, and there were marble tables in the middle of the room. He didn't bother to count them, he knew there were one table for each living member, even with little copper plates with their names engraved. He found his own and stared at it for a minute, before he walked up to the table just above. That one was not empty.

_Frederick Weasley_

_1978 – 1998_

He just stared at the name. His twin's name. Many memories flashed through his mind, and their conversations almost echoed within the crypt walls.

The coffin was redish brown with a carved pattern on the side. George let his fingers trace the pattern, forming trees and mountains. He knew it was the Hogwarts grounds and surroundings. Fred loved it there, even though school was boring he loved going to the highlands, breathing fresh air, clearing his head.

As George was all cought up in his mind, his fingers had now found a large iron handle. His head went blank and he held his breath. He could hear his pulse pounding loudly in his ear. He bit his lip. Would he dare to open it?

"You wouldn't scare me, would you Gred?" George whispered. He was frightened to open the coffin, not knowing if it would still be his brother in there. He didn't know what the state would be of someone after being dead a month.

"George, what are you doing here?"

He turned around. It was his father, dressed in his pajamas and robe.

"Nothing I was just..."

George didn't know what to say. He let go off Fred's coffin and walked up to his father. "I was just... I miss him, dad" he said quietly, and Mr Weasley took him in his arms.

"We all miss him, George. We all miss him"

He hugged his son, before he led him back up the stairs and closed the big doors. He then placed his hand on George's back. "Come on now" he said and they walked together back to the Burrow.

Entering the kitchen, George saw his mother sitting by the table. She had made tea. As soon as she saw them, she stood up.

"Oh, George I was so worried" she said and hugged him tightly. "Where were you?"

"He was at the crypt" Mr Weasley said and sat down. Mrs Weasley let go off George and looked him in the eyes.

"What were you doing there?"

George sat down and let out a sigh.

"Just visiting Fred is all"

"In the middle of the night?" Mrs Weasley squealed, and her husband put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I miss him. I needed to go" George said quietly. "He's out there all alone, and it's the first summer rain, we always..."

The words caught in his throat, forming a sore lump from memories and tears.

Mrs Weasley leaned forward.

"Georgie... He is gone, he is dead, he's not feeling anything"

Her words stabbed him as a knife. He knew, he wasn't stupid. He just hated the thought of it.

"Listen to me, son" Mr Weasley began. "I don't want you going there alone. I know you're an adult, but in this state I don't want you to go there. You will not open that coffin"

Mrs Weasley gasped and looked between her husband and her son. She was frightened, and she knew it would scar George for life if he ever saw his brother.

"It is just his body, George. His soul is not trapped in there. Do not dwell with thoughts about seeing him, he is not our old Freddie anymore"

Thei words were ripping him appart. He had not seen his brother since they day he died. He had wanted to wash his wounds, dress him, prepare him for the funeral, but they had shut him out and his mother had done it all. He was angry at her for it, but he did not say anything.

"Promise me you will not go to see him" Mrs Weasley said and looked him in the eyes. George nodded.

"I promise, mum. I won't".


	2. Chapter 2

George didn't sleep anything that night, and not the night after that either. All he could think about was that the bed opposite his was empty, and was going to stay empty. He spent most of his days sitting alone, thinking.

He had many feelings spinning inside him, mostly hurt and anger of being left alone. He hadn't realised it before, but he was angry with Fred. He hadn't said good bye to him, he had spent his final minutes with Percy. Percy of all people!

To George, it was Percy who had killed Fred. It was all Percy's fault for distracting him when Rookwood shot his spell.

He picked up Fred's unfinished blueprint from the floor. He didn't know what it was supposed to be, Fred wasn't the greatest on sketches or paintings. He let his fingers trail along the hastily scribbled letters over the parchment.

"A long time ago you promised we would always be together" George said quietly. Anger began to bubble up inside him and he tore the parchment appart, ten, fifty, a hundred, just many pieces, almos as if he tried to make it disappear when the pieces had gone small enough, but it stayed on the floor like flat sprinkles on a cake.

He came down for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but did not speak. In his head, the kitchen was crouded like it had been before the dark lord returned. In his head, he whispered jokes to Fred, and Fred whispered dirty jokes back to him. They would laugh togetehr and no one would know why. He replayed the moment when Fred had told him Angelina liked him and he liked her back. He had been smiling in a different way and George had told him to ask her out. He replayed the moment when he and Fred left Hogwarts. Fireworks flying and exploding around them in glittering flakes, the students cheering, and the look of the toad Umbridge covered in sot.

He chuckled to himself.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked him softly with a smile, happy and hopeful to see her son smile again.

"Memories" George answered, and his smile faded, as he looked to the side and found the chair next to him empty.

Mrs Weasley sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was worried he wasn't going to make it, but at the same time, George would never hurt himself... would he?

George left the table. He had to get away. As he opened the front door, Mrs Weasley quickly came out from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" she asked. George sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I'm 20" he said and went outside. His mother followed.

"You are not going there" she said warningly. George turned around, walking backwards towards the garage facing her.

"I'm going to see Hermione, is all" he said. Mrs Weasley smiled, a bit surprised.

"Oh... Alright then dear, and while you're there, ask Ron when he plans on coming home" she said. George just nodded and got into the car, starting it by thurning the key, and after driving a few meters, it lifted into the air. He pushed the invisibility button and flew unseen over treetops and houses.

The Granger's house was quite large and with white outdoor paneling. The garden had flowers in orange and pink, growing over the black fence. He parked the car and walked up towards the entrance, opening the squeeking black metal gate, and up to the portch.

He rang the bell and waited, taking a deep breath. After a few moments, Mrs Granger opened the door.

"Oh, hello there, George I presume" she said with a smile. George smiled weakly and nodded.

"I came to see Hermione... and Ron too, actually" he said. Mrs Granger stepped aside and let him enter their home.

"She is showing him our tv, from what I understand you don't have that in the Wizarding world" she said as she walked down the hall and into a large bright room.

"No" George answered quietly and followed.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch. Ron had his arm around her and George smiled to himself. They deserved eachother after all those years.

"Hermione, Ron's borther George is here" Mrs Granger said and George nodded a 'Hello' to them. Mrs Granger left the room.

"Hi, George. Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, and regreated it the very second she had said it. Of course he wasn't alright.

"I need your help, Hermione. I need a book, or... a few books"

"Oh?"

She slid out from Ron's arm and looked at George. "What sort of books?"

George took a deep breath and looked at his hands.

"I need some dark magic books..." he said. Hermione frowned.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, really not understanding why he would need a book on dark magic.

"Infernies" George answered, a flame of dermenation lightening inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione didn't quite understand why George would need a book about infernies, and as she looked over at Ron, his face was just as blank and not understanding as she had thought.

"May I ask why you all of a sudden have this certain interest in this?" she asked George. He shrugged.

"I just find it interesting. You know all my life I have heard that if you're dead, there is no way that can be undone, but Voldemort did it, he woke a whole army" George stated. Hermione shook her head.

"Their deaths were not undone. He were using corpses as his puppets" she explained. "But alright, I'll give you a list of books" she continued and grabbed a notebook and pen, lying on the coffee table in front of her. 'Maybe reading will keep him occupied and let him move on' she thought and scribbled down a few titles of Dark Magic books. She handed him the note.

"Most of these you'll find in Knockturn Alley, but it is much safer there nowadays, I don't think it will be a problem"

George took the note and looked at it.

_The History of Dark Magic_

_Get inside the enemy's head_

_Dark and forbidden spells_

_Secrets of the living dead_

The last title seemd most interesting and it stuck in his head. George was just about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh, by the way. Mum wants to know when you'll be home, Ron. She mises you" he said, and apparated on the spot.

Knockturn Alley was still a very mysterious place. Dusty and dark, but it no longer gave him the chills. He walked down the alley, passing shops and stores, and finally caught sight of an old and torn metal sight hanging over a door. It simply said 'Books and stuff'.

As he opened the door, he didn't hear the sound of a normal bell, more like wood clapper, and noticed soon that it was three human skulls tied together hanging above the door. He swallowed, and frowned slightly at the thought of entering.

"A Weasley is it?" a hoarse voice asked, and a short and thin mad approached him. He was bald, besides from a few long and silvery hairstrands and his eyes and cheeks were sunken in.

"Yes, sir. I am a Weasley" George said and walked up to one of the bookshelves.

"One of the mutilated I pressume..."

It was more of a statement, then a question, and at first George didn't understand.

"Excuse me, what?" he asked, tracing his fingers along the faded gold titles on the dusty old books.

"You were two, now you're one" the shopkeeper said and let out a horse giggle. George tried to ignore him.

"I am looking for a book, could you help me?" he asked the thin man, who nodded with excitement.

"Yes yes, sir" the shopkeeper said and snatched the note from George's hand, picking book after book from the shelves and then walked up to the counter. George was surprised, or shocked, more like it.

"How much do I owe you?" George asked and walked up to the counter. The shopkeeper stuffed the books into a moldy paper bag.

"Six galleons" the shopkeeper said, and held up the last book. Secrets of the living dead. "This you will get for free" he continued and giggled again. George paid and took the bag, wanting to get out of there. As he headed back towards the door, he heard the shop keeper call.

"I will be seeing you soon, Weasley"

George quickly went to Diagon Alley and to the flower shop, feeling refreshed and releaved. He bought his mother a bouqet of tulips, before he apparated back home.

"Hello there, Ginny" he said as he appeared on the lawn, finding Ginny watering the garden. She turned around in surprise.

"George" she said and smiled. She had missed seeing him smile.

"I'm just going to give mum these" he said and waved with the tulips. Ginny raised her eyebrows. 'Someone's enjoying life again' she thought and smiled to herself. She had missed her big brother.

George entered the kitchen, where his mother was preparing lunch. He admired her for being able to handle seven children, cooking and cleaning. He loved her so much.

"Hello mum, lovey day outside isn't it?" he said and held out the flowers for her. She looked at the flowers, then at George, and then back at the flowers.

"For me?" she asked and slowly accepted them. She smelled them and smiled. "Awe, aren't you a sweetheart, George" she said and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you"

George pulled away slowly and smiled back at her.

"Thank _you_" he said. "For being the best mum ever"

Mrs Weasley blushed and hurried to get a vase.

"One day ou will know what it's like, dear" she said, smiling big. George chuckled.

"Oh I sure hope I won't know what it's like to be a mum" he said. Mrs Weasley put the tulips down in a glass vase and looked at him, eyes tearing up and a happy smile spreading across her face.

"That's my son. That's my Georgie"


End file.
